


OC Refs for Devil's Saga

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: The Devil's Saga Series Extras [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis - Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Closeted Character, For Science!, Mad Scientists, Military Backstory, Military Ranks, Monsters, Other, Science Fiction, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: OC Refs for my RE crackverse/AU The Devil's Saga
Series: The Devil's Saga Series Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Simon Ghandon

**Name** : Dr. Simon Timothy Ghandon Jr. (NEMESIS Project Lead/Head Researcher of the UMB Paris T-Block Wing)

 **Nicknames** : Father (to his NE-T 'sons'), Ghanny - Nurse Tracey Gamine rarely calls him this as the 'endearment' was looked down upon as insubordination in his eyes

 **Age** : 55 (37 as of RE3)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality** : American Expat

 **Occupation** : Scientist (previously employed by Umbrella Europe - UMB Paris Division 6 in the T(yrant)-Block Wing); currently underground B.O.W. arms dealer

 **Family** : Simon Ghandon Sr. (father - deceased), Mother is unknown, Jessica Ghandon (step mother – deceased), Ginny Ghandon (half sister – deceased)

 **Physical description** : A gaunt, tall man with age hitting him harshly due to constant sleepless nights and poor diet. Looks to be much older then he is because of this.

 **Hair Color** : Last seen was salt and pepper but mostly grey, cropped into a Caesar cut possibly to hide his thinning hair line

 **Eye Color** : Dark green

 **Height** : 6'0"

 **Usual Attire** : unknown

 **Likes** : His 'sons'.

 **Dislikes** : Outsiders tampering with his 'children'.

 **Fears** : unknown

**Personality** :

Has a very cold demeanor. Ghandon isn't one to outwardly share his emotions to the world finding such display as a sign of weakness to one's enemies. Even when angry he tends to couch his emotions deep down. Because of this, it appears as if he isn't affected by many things such as surprise or fear. Deep down he is a rather emotionally stunted man, at times unable to sympathize or relate to the pain and suffering of others.

Due to this trait he rose quickly through the ranks of Umbrella; able to experiment without emotions such as guilt or empathy causing an emotional break down like in other, less successful staff. Is capable of holding a grudge – staff that allowed mistakes in the handling of his 'children' tended to end up harmed later down the line. Is more than a little attached to his children, the Nemesis prototypes.

**History** :

His childhood was that of the misbegotten son of a one night stand between an unknown woman from a bar and his father Ghandon Sr., a well-off property investor. Out of pity, the man took the child in at the age of 2, his biological mother too strung out to do much for him. As a bastard child, the family treated him as nonexistent, only talking to him if errands needed to be done. Emotional outbursts due to this were treated swiftly and severely with violence and so the young Simon started to repress his emotions to the point where he barely felt them at all. Because of this treatment, Simon assumed this was all that there was to life, to either be strong or be weak.

This cold rationalization fostered his hate for most people in general and aided in his decision to collect his inheritance money quicker than most at the age of 17. This was due to the sudden house fire that consumed the household and killed his father, his stepmother, and half-sister. Being the only living close relative left he took said money and moved to Europe. He chooses Europe as a home base as he even at a young age had interest in genetics and virology and heard about Umbrella having more available labs here. Having an unhealthy interest in the human body and its workings by way of infection, he heavily read up on the subject since his early teens. While residing in England he took up university study to flesh out his resume.

After attempting over 4 times he finally was hired by Umbrella Europe around the age of 25, as a position in Paris had opened up suddenly due to the 'disappearance' of a lower level researcher. Ghandon pushed himself hard, adamant to prove that he was worthy of the position. This, his almost fanatical devotion to viral (and later parasitic) research and his ability to separate emotional investment (or show weaknesses such as 'empathy') from his work had him over the years (10 years in total) rise to the head research position on an experimental project code-named ~~NEMESIS~~ SPEAR.

Ghandon finally felt accepted into the inner workings of Umbrella and was allowed to work on a project he saw worthy of his time and expertise. After the original Paris project lead (the parasite testing itself started jointly between teams Arklay and Paris in 1988) mysteriously 'stepped down', he was put in charge of overseeing the merging of the Nemesis parasite created from the NE-T virus, with suitable T-103 Tyrant shells. After expensive trial and error, four Tyrants had accepted the parasite and lived, becoming significantly improved at the physical, intellectual and genetic level. Each of the painstakingly crafted prototypes was found to bolster great intellect but were initially too emotionally frail to be of use to Umbrella. The project subjects became like children to him; it became an almost unhealthy obsession to the stoic man. Not that the researchers around him could tell – the man outwards was as cold as ice, and wasn't above using staff to gather preliminary test data. This lead to many of his staff to work hard and not get on his bad side or they may become 'discharged'.

Staff would secretly remark on how only his 'children' were able to elicit a reaction at all from the cold man. None were willing to risk their jobs (and well being) to confront him about it though.

He was the 4 prototypes' 'Father' or 'God', maintaining the test subjects and controlling every aspect of their lives. Bad planning on Umbrella's part almost destroyed it all. As they were monitoring the four working models, the three staff members Nurse Tracey Gamine, and Assistants John Brigham and George Tradis had allowed one to escape causing the termination of Unit 1. The three were later used in an experiment with the lone surviving unit. Even though he tried to convince the higher brass to not castrate, two of the three test subjects were operated on anyway due to standard lab procedure. This Ghandon believed caused the emotional shock causing suicidal behavior in both castrated units.

As their God, he was internally enraged. His one lone surviving 'child' would be his way into glory, and he made sure that he would be groomed in his 'image'. And so the last model was molded into the perfect arbiter of retribution and hate – the very things Ghandon had wanted to visit on the uncaring world since childhood. In fact, Ghandon would later muse after the in-house field test that he did too good of a job.

After placing in its combat directives, he had his project land alongside the others in the hellish minefield that became of Raccoon City. But the researcher did not expect his immaculate design to crash and burn. As it became clear towards the end of its journey that the directives were no longer applying, Ghandon had made preparations amidst the chaos affecting his employer to leave and skip town. He blames Umbrella for its poor handling of his units; he had over the few days after the annihilation of Raccoon and the chaos the Wesker child was causing quietly slipped out with key notes, files, and Unit 3 with a few paid accomplices (including Ann Precher).

With a well-placed delete on his records, he no longer existed to the world. Many of his accomplices would later turn up floating down various locations as unknown John Does. His motives as of current are unknown as well as his location; is said to be participating in black market deals due to his past knowledge of B.O.W.s.


	2. Tracey Gamine

**Name:** T-Block Nurse Tracey Adalie Gamine

 **Nicknames:** N/A

 **Age:** 24 (was dead before RE3)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality:** French 

**Occupation:** Nurse in UMB Paris Division 6 in the T(yrant)-Block Wing

 **Family:** Marc Gamine (father), Agnes Gamine nee Savoy (mother), Celeste Trevant (oldest sister), Cade Gamine (middle brother) and Odette Gamine (little sister)

 **Physical description:** A wisp of a woman, with more of a model-eque beauty. 'Striking' and 'gorgeous' are familiar terms for her. 

**Hair Color:** Near platinum blond held in pin tight curls

 **Eye Color:** blue with hazel flecks

 **Height:** 5'2”

 **Usual Attire:** Likes wearing faint makeup/perfume and in her non work hours likes wearing the latest in haute couture fashions.

 **Likes:** Teaching her four 'boys' and has a genuine interest in their growth. Likes [Simon Ghandon's](https://thetentaclecommander.deviantart.com/art/Simon-Ghandon-180091311) affections...sometimes. 

**Dislikes:** Ghandon's 'affections' towards and mistreatment of her four 'boys'. 

**Fears:**   
That her 'children' will either die or become nothing but broken shells only capable of murder under Ghandon's hands. That her superior isn't truly sane and it becoming only a matter of time before he decides to have her 'discharged' from the NEMESIS program.

 **Personality:**   
Despite her fashionable appearance, Tracey is personable and at heart enjoys meeting new people. She is bubbly and thrives in helping others. Whereas her supervisor is cold and controlling, she radiates warmth, so much so that even the Nemesis prototypes took to her as a place of safe harbor as she was one of if not the only human that has ever shown them a sliver of kindness even if she could do nothing more than to tell them 'it'll be okay'. Secretly grieves over not being able to save them.

 **History:**  
Tracey was born into a well to do family of an oil magistrate. She grew up never having to want. She though did not let her well to do status blind her to the outside world and used her access to the best schools the world could offer to study up on psychology and virology. She took on these two seemingly unrelated fields of study for various reasons. Tracey took up virology because she planned to join Umbrella as a researcher. She saw the company (as did most of the world at the time) as a pharmaceutical company with philanthropic interests. As a native born Parisian, she was recruited into Umbrella's sixth lab located in Paris, an offshoot of their Europe branch.

It was known through more well off investors (in which her father was one) that the company did offshoot research dealing with viruses. Umbrella was supposed to be on the cutting edge of viral research with the goal of wiping out known viruses and diseases that plagued the third world and beyond. Few of Umbrella's investors and shareholders knew of the more unsavory reasons that viruses were being studied. 

Tracey studied psychology for her own pursuits. This became useful as well when her idealized view of the company was shattered when she was moved from the viral research wing to the deeper more hidden section ...where the Tyrant prototypes were being created. By the time she realized where she was being sent, she had already seen too much and her family, her friends, everyone she knew could be targeted for reprisals if she left the company now.

And why was she, a fresh faced ingénue shoved into such a place? Because Umbrella found that her psychology pedigree would be most useful to tending to their newest and yet most unstable batch of Tyrants ever produced – the Nemesis prototypes (aka NE-Ts). She dutifully did as told as she at first was disgusted and horrified by what she saw as a 'cruel and unnatural farce that spat against God's creation' in the four newly created NE-Ts. But then, they began to show emotions, various personalities and over time she grew to care for them because of their intelligence. 

Tracey took copious notes as to their mannerisms and attitudes and became genuinely fascinated by them. Seeing them learn the world around them gave her a sense of pride – until one by one they began to display antisocial quirks especially after her supervisor Head Researcher Simon Ghandon began experimenting on them. Her two favored 'sons' her quiet puppy (Nemesis) and her happy and warm bear Zeus) seemed to change for the worst out of the four, one becoming deeply antisocial/isolationist if not prone to completely frightening episodes of psychotic rage to the other terrified of even being touched even in a small patting gesture.

The nurse could only watch helplessly as the 4 male Tyrants mentally deteriorated, tried to escape or fought each other viciously leading to in the end only one being left – her ever quiet puppy. Until that fateful day when she was left with him and her two assistants John Brigham and George Tradis – that day was a tragic day in which all three were murdered in what was officially dubbed as 'an act of negligence' in what Umbrella could not be held responsible for. The Gamine family could not even so much as inquire into exactly how their dearly departed Tracey died nor claim a red cent from the company that let her die on its watch.


	3. Tomas Haddens

**Name:** Tomas Frank Haddens

 **Nicknames:** little monster, lil' shit (lovingly said)

 **Age:** 6 (as of RE3)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality:** American

 **Occupation:** Child

 **Family:** Gwen Parsons (Mother-deceased), Trent Haddens (Father) and Brad Vickers (God Father-deceased)

 **Physical description:** A chubby cheeked boy with very curly red locks like his mother. His face has a faint smattering of freckles.

 **Hair Color:** Strawberry Red

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Height:** 3'3" w/o shoes 

**Usual Attire:** Likes running around with a few of his father's JROTC jackets on so he could be cool like his dad. Sometimes he wears Brad Vicker's hat so he can pretend to be a pilot. 

**Likes:** Plane rides, playing pretend.

 **Dislikes:** Loud noises, yelling, the strong smell of beer and cigarettes (as his father acts irrationally when drunk and his mother dislikes her job which has her coated in the smells, the child associates the scents with bad things)

 **Fears:** Being alone, being taken away from his parents (a founded fear as they were threatened with CPS a few times)

 **Personality:** A happy and bubbly child despite his home situation.

 **History:**

(IC)

My imagination was sooo big, so big that Daddy said I was a better pretend solider than he was. Why did Daddy sound so sad when he said that? I love Daddy, even though sometimes he'd walk and talk funny and smell awful. Mama would tell him to clean up and then after some yelling things would be right again.

Sometimes I'd feel lonely as not many of the kids would come out to play. I'd get sad but then my friend Officer Brad would come by and play. Sometimes he'd even let me and Mama ride in his plane and eat nice at a restaurant! In fact, I got to meet some of Officer Brad's friends like the nice lady who helped Daddy get a job. Though Daddy sure was never happy about that though.

And then that night happened, the night Daddy ran out looking as angry as ever. Mama promised he'd come back...and then...

he never came back. 

*sniffles*

(OOC)

During that fateful night, Gwen and Tomas heard bedlam and could only suss out that something was wrong as the TV news reporters were screaming for everyone to get to the nearest shelters and a state of emergency was declared. But, the two stayed put for a time even sending Brad Vickers away, who tried with no avail to get the two to leave their home with him. Gwen had hoped Trent would return and only left to head to the Raccoon City Gym after a loud nearby car explosion spooked both her and Tomas.

As they waited in the gym with the other survivors huddled and terrified, a B.O.W. broke into the building where as a result over 30 survivors - including them - lost their lives.


	4. Trent Haddens

**Name:** BSAA Commander Trent James Haddens

 **Nicknames:** Tra Tra

 **Age:** 35 (21 as of RE3)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality:** American

 **Occupation:**   
Acting BSAA Commander   
BSAA 10 years, 3 months (specialization: Knife Fighting; Close Quarters combat)   
U.S. Army 1998-2003

 **Family:** Frank Haddens (Father-deceased ) and Susan Haddens (Mother-deceased), Gwen Parsons (fiancee-deceased), Tomas Haddens (Son-deceased)

 **Physical description:**   
(circa Raccoon) a wiry build but muscular due to daily training so that he can meet the qualifications to join the military.

(circa BSAA) Built and rugged, eyes sunken as if he's survived some heavy tours of duty.

 **Hair Color:** Sandy Blond.

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Height:** 5'7”

 **Usual Attire:**   
(circa Raccoon) Love walking around with his father's Air Force badges pinned onto his outfits in a 90's punk style. Ripped jeans, due to drinking is going for a punk/disheveled feel as he is on the edge of not caring. 

(circa BSAA) General BSAA military fatigues, sandy brown toned.

 **Likes:** Military themed things. Gwen and Tomas. College football. A cold glass of beer and a long smoke.

 **Dislikes:** Brad Vickers. People giving him pity/handouts. 

**Fears:** Losing Gwen and Tomas. Never leaving Raccoon and becoming a failure. Fears he'll never punish the monster who murdered his family in cold blood.

 **Personality:**   
Brash and loud, he says what's on his mind damn the consequences. Trent and Gwen were jokingly known among friends as 'the powder keg and the match' due to them both being rather fiery people. He hates needing help and has an unwavering sense of justice even if it means doing unsavory things to achieve it (he attributes that pragmatic part of himself to hanging around Gwen for too long).

 **History:**  
Originally born in Louisiana, Trent's life was of a military brat as the only child to military parents. Fortunately both parents' career track didn't have them move too much mainly as they were both given identical reassignments to Raccoon City a known center for the pharmaceutical company Umbrella Inc. Trent never questioned how both his parents got stations in such a boring town or why but he even at the age of 10 wanted out of the town if not to return to LA then to see the world outside.

He met Gwen Parsons at the age of 12, a head strong girl who was as brash if not more than him. She was way poorer than him and his middle class family, but she made the town exciting for him. Of course Trent realized in the end that Gwen was probably the only thing good about Raccoon and after falling in love with her, brought her into his plan to join the military and escape the social hell hole.

This plan was derailed as he and Gwen suddenly found themselves teen parents. Gwen's parents outright kicked her out and Trent's own family was pushing him to to get work and 'do the right thing' by her. He of course planned to do just that. Though by 17, depression had set in as he was so busy trying to fend for his small family that his dream of the military and escape seemed so far and away. He began drinking heavily at this time to cope.

It didn't help that Gwen would hang around Brad Vickers a lot, which made him feel weak. Every time Vickers would come near Gwen, Trent would make it a point to antagonize and bully the meeker older man out of spite. In fact, Trent didn't like many of Gwen's S.T.A.R.S. friends or any of the local police in general. Steaming from the resentment of being too young to join and associating them with garden variety mall cops (despite many of them being ex military), Trent never hid his disdain for them, not even one Jill Valentine who was only trying to help the two teen parents. The only one he held a sense of restraint for was their team captain, Albert Wesker. Then again Wesker gave him a sense of dread and he liked to never be caught near the man. Trent never knew why this was and years later was glad after Wesker's role in things was revealed to all.

Trent's drinking led to friction on his and Gwen's relationship and placed much of the financial burden on Gwen. Many times the utilities were threatened to be cut off as well as Tomas being taken away. The gulf between them came to a head a few days before the Raccoon Incident as he stormed off, angry at being told off for his out of control drinking. That night is the one event in his life that he regrets and blames himself to this day for leaving Gwen and Tomas alone to die. This caused him to clean up his life and get a hold of his drinking problem though sometimes he does lapse.

As a way to both pursue his dreams and to avenge them, Trent not only joined the military, but eventually the BSAA even making it to the rank of Second in Command beside Commander Chris Redfield of the BSAA California Branch.


	5. Gwen Parsons

**Name:** Gwendolyn Eve Parsons

 **Nicknames:** Gwen Gwen

 **Age:** 20, nearing 21 (as of RE3)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality:** American

 **Occupation:** Waitress

 **Family:** Tomas Haddens (Son-deceased), Trent Haddens (fiancee), Sam Parsons (Father-deceased), Dianah Parsons (Mother-deceased), Kit Parsons (Oldest Sister-deceased), Ren Parsons (Younger Brother-deceased)

 **Physical description:** A rather curvy figure and early bloomer (but could hold her own in a bar fight; don’t let that 'overly feminine shape' fool you!). Grew up in a rough part of Raccoon so has a few victory scars hidden by well placed clothing and makeup. 

**Hair Color:** Strawberry Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Height:** 5'3”

 **Usual Attire:** Her J's waitress uniform (she's been working long shifts to make ends meet) that has some old beer stains permanently staining the otherwise well kept attire.

 **Likes:** When Trent is sober. Brad Vicker's company. Her son happy.

 **Dislikes:** Pushy and touchy bar patrons and isn't above punching a face or two. When Trent is shit faced drunk. Needing help to get by.

 **Fears:** Losing her child Tomas as he is her life; will do anything to keep him safe and loved.

 **Personality:**  
Gwen has a flirty and teasing demeanor about herself which may have lead to her reputation as being sort of 'easy'. Of course if she were to overhear anyone talk like that near her, she wouldn't be afraid to give said shit talker a piece of her mind. 

Her flirty yet hard personality hides a personal fear that she will never do better than her family and will be trapped in the trailer park/poverty stricken life that her family leads, never leaving Raccoon.

 **History:**  
More than a pretty face, she has lived a rough life living with her family in a notorious trailer park off of Raccoon’s outskirts. She didn't think she'd finish high school anyway, but when she realized she was pregnant with Tomas she was understandably frightened. Gwen also confided with her close friend Brad Vickers, a man that she enjoyed teasing as [she knew he was smitten with her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233606). Through Brad, she was able to get to know others under the S.T.A.R.S. banner, notably Jill Valentine as their caseworker (pre mansion incident and outbreak crime was generally slow in Raccoon so S.T.A.R.S. members often found themselves doing petty cases to help with the normal police force workload; the weird murders and mauled corpses weren't being found yet). This should have caused a conflict of interest but Valentine took on her case anyway as she genuinely wanted to help the struggling teen parents. 

But when Trent, her long time boyfriend since 12, said that he'd stand by her side, Gwen saw it as a test of his love and a way out of that run down trailer park life. Not that she was given a choice as her parents, already burdened with two other kids, kicked her out as they couldn't afford the new mouth to feed on their already stretched budget. Trent and her decided that they were destined to be together and so declared themselves engaged, planning on a small wedding before Tomas was born.

This among many of their dreams never happened and as of the events of the Raccoon Incident unfolded, found them separated from each other as the two had a very big fight, the two very much estranged from each other. Gwen was fed up with his drinking and told Trent her mind, not expecting him to walk off for days.

When Brad Vickers came to get the two of them to leave the city with him, they both stayed behind to wait for Trent. This deeply hurt Gwen to do as Brad and her had grown very close over the years and felt that unlike Trent or anyone else that the skiddish man 14 years her senior understood her well. But she still held onto her strained feeling for Trent and stayed behind.

The only reason she left her home with Tomas at all was the sound of a car explosion scaring the two into leaving. She then ran with Tomas and took them to the Raccoon City Gym where survivors were huddled together till the state of emergency rocking the town had passed. Unfortunately for them, no help would come as a B.O.W. broke into the sanctuary and annihilated everyone inside including Gwen and Tomas.


	6. Zeus

"Let us. Lick the tears. Off of your. Sweet. Soft face. We promise. To be gentle. This time." - Zeus

Name: Zeus

Nicknames: NET003; Unit 3

Age: unknown

Gender: Male

Race: NE-T 

Family: The other three Nemesi Units; Unit 1 (Periphas - deceased), Unit 2 (Nemesis – alive), and Unit 4 (Hephaestus - deceased)

Physical description: Looks to be a near spitting image of Nemesis, save for having both eyes (and their discoloration). Is built stocky like his brother, made to withstand multiple attacks and wounds (even more so due to certain alterations) even without the limiter suit.

Hair Color: n/a

Eye Color: pupil white like his brother save for the red discoloration of his irises; this discoloration is not natural as normally NE-T eyes are completely colorless (stark white) and pupiless. Discoloration due to past experimentation.

Height: 8'5"

Usual Attire: Wears a modified limiter coat that fits more like a body suit, form fitting at top save for the three straps around his middle. This appears like a black version of a straight jacket but with the arms fully covered but free. The back side bottom of the top silts open, allowing for freer leg movement; the long bottom pants fold into military style boots.

Likes: Thinking about his brother*. Hunting his brother to the point of unhealthy fixation. Blood and eating things while alive (has an almost deep fixation on eating while torturing leading to cannibalistic tendencies). His Father's 'affections' no matter how detrimental to himself they are.

Dislikes: Thinking about his brother*. Anything challenging Father's rules. Anything referring to his castration. Anything touching him intimately (this doesn't stop him from touching, though)

Fears: Intimate touches he does not initiate. Failing Father in His work. _He won't admit it, but he will be visibly 'happy' like a felon while deep down fear his Father's return, even going so far as to bite himself in panic. Nothing but true terror is there it's just he's been conditioned to express 'happiness' towards Ghandon._

*Yes, there is a reason why he both hates and likes thinking about his brother.

 ** _Good boys are rewarded with pain, bad boys are punished with pleasure._** \- A phrase all NE-T were conditioned to learn their place with. He will tend to slip this statement out when he's stressed out of habit, that's how ingrained it is to him.

**Personality:**

Unlike Nemesis, he comes across as very unhinged, unable to be reasoned with. Father's experiments to improve upon his strength came at the costly price of Zeus' intelligence and mental stability causing him to be completely delusional to the point where he hears voices ranging from Father and Nurse Gamine, but mainly of his brother, Nemesis. These voices tend to be highly distorted causing Zeus to fly either into a deep rage confusing the true speaker with them, or break down into a child like state.

Has highly psychotic tendencies; the sight and smell of blood arouses him (despite being castrated. In fact one can say what he lacks in one area was cruelly 'exaggerated' in others) along with the consuming of his targets; usually alive. This is made worse by the fact that he indeed is physically stronger than his brother, moving at similar speed but hits even Nemesis like a truck. _I_ nvidia, unlike his brother does not do much to Zeus if anything at all. Countering this is his much slower healing rate in comparison to his 'middle' brother.

Has no sense of self preservation nor right or wrong – his rules are 'Father's rules'; mantras that to anyone sane are un-achievable and more often then not conflicting. His insanity is both his greatest strength and greatest weakness: he doesn't understand how the world works against him and therefore holds no fear towards it. Nearly worships Father, refusing to speak ill of the man that 'cared' for him. Sees Nemesis as a traitor for disobeying Father.

Harbors a deep self hatred as he always sees himself as filthy, fighting for Father's love and adoration.

Speaks in a clipped voice, cutting off after 4 or so words. This is a verbal tick due to both regaining use of his voice box and mental instability. Licks teeth like his brother as a shared mental tick. Talks in a tone ranging from child like, to deep seated anger all in the span of seconds like a light switch highlighting his insanity. Also says disturbing things that could be construed as innocent, violent, or sexual highlighting his conflicted past.

Talks in plural rather than the normal singular (ie. ~We think brother. Has too many toys. We must. Must fix this.~). Speaks in both English (spoken in " ") and in a yet unknown language that only the Nemesi knew (spoken in ~ ~). Lives to please Father (but accepts that humans are too weak to truly rule). Has a deep seated hatred of Nemesis and would love to finish the job as he almost did kill him, but Ghandon commanded him not to. Refers to Nemesis in verse as 'middle brother' (or simply 'Brother') and in the singular as an insult as the Nemesi always operated as a unit (kinda like the borg). Hates Brother's sow (Jill Valentine) and his offspring Sia Valentine with a vicious passion.

Conflictingly, Zeus feels affection for his brother and wants to show this love by teaching Nemesis how wrong he is....

**History (with a few plot spoilers):**

Zeus was one of a group of four experimental parasites that became a source of international cooperation yet competition between the Arklay and Paris lab teams; the Paris team's findings later being used by Umbrella Europe to create a smarter, more controllable version of the company's Tyrant units while Arklay's findings were later used by the American branch to try and one up the European side with their new B.O.W., T.A.L.O.S.

Zeus, as well of the other four were initially 'created' in 1988, they merely nothing more than a floating parasitic organism called an _NE-α_. Six of these were made but 2 were kept aside; the other four were involved in years long research to find which B.O.W. type would it most take to due to the parasite's high rejection rate.

In this trial period, a major team lead went missing (on official record they had 'stepped down'); this lead to Ghandon being moved up to replace the old lead as he had the requite experience, knowledge of Umbrella protocol and mental toughness to deal with such sensitive work. He took over and found that (while still having low survival rates) T-103s were best. As they bonded with a T-103 host, they 'grew' into their new host bodies, filling it and controlling it like a puppet, and taking over the brain growing its' own more superior one. When the merging became complete, they grew into their own 'person': gaining thoughts, memories, wants and desires like any other living being.

Zeus was the third of the initial four created under the guidance of one Simon Ghandon. They were a vast improvement over the slower, less malleable earlier units, but like all Tyrants they began showing signs of inherent aggression but also exclusive to the prototypes a more troublesome to deal with intelligence as seen at Unit 1's fatal escape attempt.

It was decided due to this intelligence and their aggression that the remaining 3 were slated for castration, a procedure done to most Tyrants as they were not created to breed and to have them more manageable for later field testing. This though proved to be catastrophic to the rather intelligent NE-Ts as they understood what loss, pain and fear were unlike their more mindless yet distant Tyrant cousins the T-103s and T-002s.

But, either due to Ghandon's interference or simple luck, his brother Nemesis was spared this fate. Between this and Ghandon's seeming preference to his second 'son', Zeus fosters a deep irrational hatred towards Nemesis, despite the two once having the closest bond of all the four Nemesi.

What else exactly transpired in the lives of the NE-Ts was lost, only known to the NE-Ts, Ghandon, and his (presumably deceased) staff. But from the musings of both Nemesis and Zeus, [it was not a pleasant place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195671) no matter how much Zeus sugar coats it. He is delusional after all.

Zeus (or Unit 3) on official paperwork bled to 'death' due to complications from the castration process though he had signs of intense depression and bruises beforehand. He was later revived by Ghandon. Similar to Nemesis falling into a parasite induced 'sleep' after being near fatally killed by Jill Valentine during Raccoon's final hours, Zeus' consciousness merely shut down into an almost death like state. He would've stayed that way if not for Ghandon taking his body during the catastrophic events of Raccoon's demise.

Over the years after the Raccoon incident, Ghandon had been tinkering with Zeus' mental processes; trying to up his aggression while keeping him controllable. While his brother merely had a chip placed into his brain (using his sexual aggression to control and cause him to be more lethal on the field), Zeus could not be controlled in this way as he physically was castrated.

So, to circumvent this, Ghandon surgically rerouted certain neural impulses directly (instead of using a chip), irreversibly changing the B.O.W.'s mental processes. This took away his restrictions on strength and made him highly aggressive yet loyal to Ghandon – his Father. This resulted (along with the tragedy of his first 'death') in his mental instability.

It was only 17 years after the Raccoon City incident that he was fully 'alive'. As the events occurring in [The Sacrifice of Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195989) unfolded, Zeus ended up supposedly dead only to survive by hiding his parasite self inside his much larger body. He slowly repairs the damages done to him, and while gaining a few things (like the gift of full yet clipped English, though still has his off speech patterns/vocal ticks present), and losing others (he's even more mentally disturbed now after his newest 'death'), he recovers in a sea of pain.

Now he roams blindly, intending on finishing what was started...


	7. Ann Precher

**Name:** Assistant Researcher Ann Olivia Precher

 **Nicknames:** N/A

 **Age:** 37

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality:** German Expat

 **Occupation:** Assistant Researcher to Simon Ghandon in black market B.O.W. research. 

**Family:** Off the record/Unknown

 **Physical description:** Slightly chubby woman who wears clothing not flattering to her shape. Looks gaunt like Ghandon as she barely ventures outside. Overall looks older than she is due to poor diet and sleep – typical researcher chic.

 **Hair Color:** Light brown, frazzled, stringy and full of split ends but still overall groomed and clean. 

**Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Height:** 5'4”

 **Usual Attire:** Frumpy, not flattering attire with a lab coat hiding most of the fashion mistakes she wore that day. Doesn't put much thought to her dress as she's too busy working.

 **Likes:** When ~~Sempai~~ Simon Ghandon notices her.

 **Dislikes:** When ~~Sempai~~ Ghandon doesn’t notice her. When those Lickers try to reach out of their cages with their tongues to 'pat' her.

 **Fears:** Has a fear that one day an outbreak will happen or test subjects will get out and Ghandon won't be there to save her.

 **Personality:** Ann is neurotic and clingy and needs to feel needed. She is not good with people or communication and misreads signals given by others. Makes up for these short falls by being very one track minded about her research.

 **History:**  
Ann met Ghandon during his last days at Umbrella. He initially didn't notice her (or even need her around/saw her as any threat as she was so socially inept) but saw her as useful and loyal because of that quality. Well, and it was obvious that she was very much attracted to the researcher. Why? Many have asked but never bother to care enough to pursue the question. Ghandon saw someone who had talent in parasitic research and who he could use the temptation of 'courtship' to get what he wanted out of her.

He had her and the few insiders he hired take his research and the body of Unit 3 Zeus from the Paris facility with him to the States while Umbrella was distracted in trying to clean up the mess in Raccoon City. He rewarded Ann with the title of second in command who was responsible for maintaining his projects while he was off selling B.O.W. stock. She was happy about this internal promotion though had she had taken off her rose tinted googles would've seen it as more of a humorous non title as everyone did the same amount of work while he was gone. 

But Ghandon saw that such 'perks' kept her very productive till the very end when as she feared test subjects broke out and slaughtered everyone in the old taken over Umbrella test facility that Ghandon used as a home base.


	8. Sia Valentine

**Name** : Rhamnusia Taylor Valentine

 **Nicknames** : Sia

 **Age** : 6 (born 2 years after the Oroburos incident in RE5)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : French/Japanese (Human/Tyrant hybrid)

 **Nationality** : American

 **Occupation** : Child ([Currently Home Schooled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234152))

 **Family** : Jill Valentine (mother), Nemesis (father), Chris Redfield (adoptive father- name on birth certificate; 'uncle'), Sheva Alomar ('aunt')

 **Hair Color** : Natural Brunette, shaggy, mid nape length

 **Eye Color** : Blue; though they seem paler then they should, especially when upset.

 **Height** : 3'2" w/o shoes

 **Usual Attire** : dresses in appropriate clothing for girls her age. More than likely in a dress or skirts over common slacks.

 **Likes** : Anything cute, pink, red or black. Buckles. Drawing. Chocolate doughnut holes.

 **Dislikes** : People who are 'touchy-feely', smelly and dirty things, direct sunlight/high contrast brightness

 **Fears** : Bleach (bleach smells distinctly like Invidia and so triggers an abnormal sense of dread and anxiety). Being alone from her mother.

**Personality** :

Is at first glance a sweet, bubby, and mischievous child - at least to people in her direct sphere. To others, Sia comes across as a quiet loner for her age, taking to coloring as a past time. Her family (namely Jill, Chris, and Sheva), are her direct sphere of influence. Jill is her human link to the world, and so loves her fiercely. Even though she was raised amongst humans, her at times intense nature alienates other children her age. The child possesses a sense of idealism that most kids her age have, unmarred by death, loss or fear.

Jill raised her as a human with human sympathies and concerns, and gave her a sense of normalcy and love. But the war of nurture versus nature comes into play; she is capable of behaving, but if something causes her unwarranted concern or threatens her, her instinct to lash out can rise. Jill is her moral compass which keeps this in check.

Chris though not her birth father tends to treat her as his own, as he is emotionally invested in the little girl despite his animosity towards her father. Whether this is purely out of strong love for the child or him still projecting his feelings towards Jill is vague. Sheva is more restrained but treats her well - both Sheva and Chris remark that whenever they visit that she is the child they could never have (due to BSAA job restraints).

Despite her outwardly sweet nature is heavily mistrusting of strangers. Whether this is due to Jill sheltering her in evasive procedures or her internal urge to 'stay near those that are like her' is unknown. Highly suspicious of people outside of her circle of family and friends protesting that her mother would be worried; and at time ominously saying her father would be angry. This could also be due to the incident at the park.

It takes a bit to let her trust you; especially if you are not related to anyone she knows personally. Males curiously take her longer to warm up to. Whether it was from past experiences, her mother's lack of activity with other men, instinct, or just her own prerogative, save for Chris she tends to trust females more. This also gives her a bit of a sheltered nature as Sia rarely goes anywhere without her mother at her side.

She straddles the line between child and predatorial instinct, her inherent natures clashing against each other. This had led to internal personality conflicts and ticks: intensely staring at people vacantly, absently licking her lips, and her smiles that look more like 'I'm going to eat you' rather than the sweet smile of a child.

She sometimes is prone to sudden emotional outbursts; especially if she finds herself after a particularly confusing event, calling for her mother. She still is a child and at times the registering of what she has witnessed is beyond her. Jill was the one who cleaned up her bruises – it wouldn't be a far stretch if she imagines her helping to 'clean' up other things.

She carries around her mother's S.T.A.R.S. chain and the torn piece of leather strapping off her father's trench coat her mother gave to her on her 6th birthday. These items serve as 'security blankets' to her as she is rarely without any of these items on her person.

**History** :  
([Teaching the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153071) and [The Devil's Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194273) provides back story as to her conception):

At birth she appeared as any other child, kicking and screaming. Her vitals were nothing of note and whatever abnormalities like how quiet the child was, or the quick recovery rate from the birthing process was attributed to just being a lucky, easy birth. As the father was not human (Jill intentionally disavowed knowledge of the father) Chris in an act of true friendship and understanding placed his name on the birth certificate as her birth father. This act also served as an olive branch for the two; repairing the gulf past events set and rebuilt their friendship. In this capacity, he would (whenever they were in town) assist Jill in raising said child along with Sheva – even though the other BSAA was wary about bringing said child into the world.

It was an open secret amongst the three that the child would not be entirely human, but Jill adamantly refused to abort. As the young blue-eyed infant stared back at her in contentment, Jill deep down knew she had made the right choice. The others had tried to distance themselves from the girl but found that the little wonder had stolen their hearts as well. Due to her newfound motherhood, Jill retired from the BSAA, moving to a new location where she and daughter could live in relative peace. Jill was not worried about reprisals from past agents in bioterror as much as feared for the child if word got out about her true father. The child was seen as a rebirth for Jill; a closing on the dark book of her past, and cherished every moment with her child.

The child was named Rhamnusia as a play on her father's name; though most shortened it to Sia as a pet name. Sia developed as normal a child in her situation could, turning out to be a happy, and bubby little ray of sunshine. This was until certain traits started to appear around 2 years old. Despite her cute exterior, she began to show small but odd antisocial quirks in personality. When she got hurt or took a spill, cuts would heal abnormally fast, such that a cut on her finger would be gone in a matter of minutes.

Jill tried to hide these traits, teaching Sia over the years to be mindful of her inherent differences (mainly because of the fear the wrong eyes will notice and have her taken into a lab, a fate worse than death). At 4, Sia showed that she also was very observant in her surroundings and in people, asking Chris who her real father was. Chris looked hurt as none of them went into that with her yet; at this Sia proclaimed, 'Don't cry Unca' Chris! I love you too!' Chris merely hugged her, unsure as to what he should tell her (and hiding his hurt that the girl had clearly figured out that he was not her father). From then on, Sia kept her questions to herself.

At 5 she was upset that she couldn't have a certain dress from a store they passed by; Jill, of course, told her no; but the woman's own unease began to rise as she started to show signs of aggression well beyond what was called for rather than a simple tantrum. Jill could see at times the almost manic gleam the girl had in her eyes (and that at times she could swear they tinted a shade paler than normal) when frustrated or angry - the same gleam she saw from her father.

The girl needed to reign in her anger but Jill found that the child had a penchant for drawing and found that letting her be creative curbed her outbursts somewhat. In fact, Jill saw this as a small growing pain and tends to unwaveringly view her as Momma's little girly girl, glossing over the very traits that at times unnerve other people. The girl's past teachers have expressed concern about the violent nature of her pictures and antisocial nature but Jill dismisses it as kids being kids. Sia's penchant for unnerving teachers led to her eventually being homeschooled. One could also say she is treated like a princess as being an only child warrants all her mother's attention. This frustrates outsiders who witness her subtle actions outside of rose-tinted goggles.

When Sia turned 6, she had a world-changing development. As she was playing around with her mother's scissors to cut her hair (she was having an experimental moment) she stumbled upon a well-hidden box of photos. Inside were shots from her mother's days of fighting bioterror. This box was full of snapshots, pictures she knew had to be of him - instead of disgust, Sia felt a sense of kinship, a bond that went beyond her human genes. It was funny really, that she felt him always at her side - but now had a face to the name.

At this Sia had proof that her mother was withholding important information from her. Even though Jill was privately angry that the child went behind her back, she deserved to know sooner or later. So that day she told her more (leaving some key details out) about her birth father. When asked if he was still alive, Jill could only say, 'I don't know.'

Also that day Jill handed the worn belt buckle that sat inside her favored storybook; telling her that it was meant to be hers to have. Noting that her mother had seemed to dodge the topic for so long, she asked how her mother felt about him now. Jill merely said 'I'd rather not talk about that, Sia. Some things just aren't meant to be said.' This ended any future urge to persist asking questions dealing with him.

So far aside from personality tics and faster healing, she has shown no visible signs of mutation.


	9. Shana Bevins

**Name:** Shana Lysia Bevins-Truel

 **Nicknames:** 'Green' (more of an in house nickname for recruits 1-2 years into their BSAA tenure.)

 **Age:** 30

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Caucasian (Human)

 **Nationality:** American

 **Occupation:**  
BSAA recruit of 1 year, 2 months (specialization: Marksman)  
Freelance Agent 2008-9  
U.S. Army 2001-2008

 **Family:** Jessica Bevins-Truel (Wife)

 **Physical description:** A rather muscular woman due to her physical regime. Isn't classically beautiful due to her thick build but she doesn't dress for attractiveness as much as for comfort and utility these days.

 **Hair Color:** Mousy brown. In her younger days, she would dye it various shades of the rainbow to both rebel against her parents and express some degree of personal freedom. 

**Eye Color:** A light shade of blue with hints of green.

 **Height:** 5'4”

 **Usual Attire:** Normal BSAA fatigues.

 **Likes:** Seeing her wife smile. 

**Dislikes:** Close-minded people. People that talk of her marriage in the negative. People that doubt her ability on her job. 

**Fears:** That she'll lose her wife and love of her life to complications from MS (multiple sclerosis).

 **Personality:** Is full of sass but has times of doubt that she pushes down. Is generally a trusting and kind person but push her and she will fight back.

 **History:**  
As a child, Shana was raised knowing how to properly use weapons. Raised in southern NC, guns were a part of her family's values; she showed remarkable skill and ability even then, being able to make almost impossible bank shots from far distances garnering her the town nickname 'God's Eyes'.

Her family's pride in her dropped to dismay when she showed signs of rebellion: dying her hair unnatural colors, hanging out instead of going to bible study and generally acting unladylike. Things came to a head when Shana realized early in her teens that she wasn't attracted to boys but definitely to girls. She knew that her family would ostracize her for that so as soon as she turned 18 went into the military - despite even doing that set off anger in her family as war was seen as a 'man's game'.

During a short period between tours in Salt Lake City, UT, she met Jessica (aka Jess) the way she liked remembering her now: a leggy, vibrant woman whose warm smile would light up a room and whose custom cakes from her wedding cake business were the talk of all of Utah. It became a whirlwind romance between the two; wanting to marry Jess gave Shana the strength to stand up to her more conservative parents who already were not happy with her career choice.

Shana is now disowned from her family after going against their wishes and marrying her wife. Jess is always at the back of her mind as she has a debilitating form of MS that is both physically and financially taxing on their small family of two (and which eventually caused Jess to close her business). Trying to make sure her wife was okay eventually led to Shana leaving the military with honors and finding more freelance yet flexible work utilizing her skill-set with weapons.

The work though dried up and for two years she and Jessica lived off her savings. In this time she met Bill Mason, a long time member of the BSAA who saw her in dire straights and her notable shooting ability during a chance event that nearly ended their lives. Shana, after the long time without employment had begun to doubt her skills and if she was even on par with the skills that the BSAA required. Mason convinced that her fears were misplaced and that she should at least try.

Shana is a green recruit semi-new to the Cali BSAA team. She has much to prove to herself, namely that she is able to prove to Mason that his choice wasn't misplaced but to also feel that she can follow in the footsteps of her idol, Jill Valentine.


	10. Bill Mason

**Name:** Bill 'Grey River' Mason

 **Nicknames:** Prefers to go by last name. Is on a first name basis with only people he is personally close with and even then it's used sparingly.

 **Age:** 47

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Native American – Creek Ancestry (Human)

 **Nationality:** American

 **Occupation:**  
BSAA 5 years, 7 months (specialization: Unarmed Combat)  
U.S. Secret Service 2000-2008  
U.S. Marines 1990-1999

 **Family:** Unknown (Bill is a rather private person about his family/his records show [ ])

 **Physical description:** Is a bear of a man with a faint brownish skin tone; high cheekbones and the rough makings of a goatee. Hair is short at ears length. 

**Hair Color:** Black with gray streaks.

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Height:** 5'8”

 **Usual Attire:** Standard BSAA fatigues with a few patches of his tribal affiliation interwoven into his waistband as a small nod to his heritage.

 **Likes:** Pushing Shana's buttons. Bureaucracy. 

**Dislikes:** When Shana makes calls to the woman he sees as a distraction in a delusion that both women share. Pushovers and people who don't stand for anything. Overly nosy people.

 **Fears:** Unknown.

 **Personality:**  
Is a gruff man, who enjoys testing the patience of his subordinates. 'If he isn't ragging on you, he dislikes you' is how the force sees his behavior so most take it in stride as it's generally coming from a good place. Is no nonsense in his decisions. When not around others is a generally reserved person.

 **History:**  
Mason (he prefers to go by his last name) is an old hand and respected member of the BSAA who trains the new recruits at the Cali branch. Aside from his at time rude behavior, off the clock he is a rather private and solitary man whose history is a mystery to many. There was a rumor that he once protected the President and generally knows his stuff around most situations.

He met Shana Bevins during an event in which had them pitted again rogue B.O.W.s. who were attacking a local restaurant in Salt Lake City, UT. He saw the distraught woman earlier and thinking she was stood up for a date decided to comfort her (not that he didn't have an ulterior motive or anything... 'I couldn't help it then green, you were cute looking so mopey. I had to save you from frowning your face off!') and was interrupted when two hunters without warning attacked - one can only assume it was a small terrorist attack or someone dealing with B.O.W. got sloppy and lost their illegal cargo. One hunter lept onto the open-air restaurant’s awning. 

As Mason went to shoot the one rampaging up top, he saw the formally distraught woman straighten up, and with barely a second turn to him and shoot – putting a bullet through the right eye of the other hunter who was using Mason's distraction to its advantage. Seeing her skill in shooting and hearing her story about the lack of work she'd not been receiving, he had to recruit her.

Shana hesitated as joining that branch would force her apart from her ailing wife – which caused Mason to near spit his coffee. He didn't hate the woman, but could never see their relationship as a true marriage and never hid that fact causing conflict between them. Despite this, he still wanted to help and left the offer and his contact information with her. She drug her feet but Mason prided himself on getting the new 'green' to join. Despite this, he sees the sadness in her eyes and fear he may have made a mistake in dragging her away from her 'fake' marriage to get her hurt.


End file.
